COMENZANDO A FUNCIONAR
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Sigo redactando en español que es mi idioma de origen y escribiendo mis ficciones a partir del desarrollo de cosas que nunca se explicaron en la serie. Esta vez, COMENZANDO A FUNCIONAR, establece los acuerdos de Laura y Steele para poder mantener la farsa del jefe masculino. Eligen el lugar donde vivirá y lo que ella está dispuesta a pagarle, además de algunos puntos importantes.


**COMENZANDO A FUNCIONAR (AFTER LICENSE TO STEELE)**

**Por loco que pareciera las cosas comenzaron a funcionar. Un anciano apareció contándoles la historia de unos valiosos documentos antiguos que alguien había sustraído de su estudio y los sospechosos eran varios. ¿Podría el señor Steele averiguar quién los había robado? Ella lo llamó esa misma noche diciéndole que su jefe había tenido que viajar a Washington requerido por altas esferas de Gobierno pero que le había dicho que tomara el caso ella misma y lo hiciera acompañada por un joven muy prometedor el Sr. Murphy Michaels. Que él estaría al tanto de todo pero que sin dudas confiaba que ellos dos lo resolverían en menos de 48 horas. Era su primera mentira de la enorme lista que vendría. La que también llegó- dado el éxito del negocio- fue la mudanza del pequeño tugurio que ocuparon al comienzo, al onceavo piso de las Torres Century en la suite 1157. **

**El jefe - desde luego- nunca llegó a recibir la gratitud expresada en varios ceros en la línea del importe del cheque que cobraron. Michaels abrió una cuenta a nombre del falso jefe, consiguió documentos apócrifos de Steele, le dieron un domicilio, un automóvil lujoso y hasta un chofer. Los casos no pararon de llegar. Hasta aquel día en que Gordon Hunter los contactó en septiembre de 1982. Laura firmaba las notas, hacía pedidos, pagaba impuestos. Y... ¡Hasta enviaba agradecimientos por haber confiado en la agencia firmados por Remington Steele! ¡Todo a nombre del enigmático y esquivo Señor Steele! **

**La fama de Steele creció pero nadie jamás lo veía. Hunter se puso un poco quisquilloso. Quería ver a Steele. Laura se puso más quisquillosa aún, asegurando lo de siempre: Steele intervendría desde la distancia. Ella y otros colaboradores muy cercanos a Steele tomarían el trabajo en sus manos. Se trataba de algo muy importante: proteger unas raras gemas cuya exhibición se daría en el marco de la presentación de un lujoso automóvil. **

**Hunter aceptó a regañadientes. El primer día de octubre las valiosas y raras joyas azules estarían llegando a Los Angeles. Laura montó todo un operativo. Se desarrollaron todos los eventos de esta gran aventura que era proteger tan valiosas joyas y apareció este enigmático personaje que se apropió con toda desfachatez del personaje ficticio. Su tan renombrado Remington Steele había sido sencillamente descubierto. Ella no se olvidaría nunca la forma en la que con dos o tres movimientos impactantes él se introdujo en su limusina primero y en su vida después. Esa noche cuando los gorilas Kessler y Neff fueron detenidos ella vivió una gran aventura que estaba faltándole a su vida.**

**Deshaciéndose de los dos tipos, el falso Ben Pearson sigue en el auto con ella y más adelante le indica al chofer algún lugar donde se encargará de desaparecer por esa noche, aunque hubiera dado todo por invitarla a cenar y así poder saber más de las actividades planeadas para las gemas, pero Pearson ha sentido un interés extraño en esta belleza de mujer decidida e inteligente como pocas veces ha conocido…**

**Laura Holt es serenamente bella, ojos chocolate que ha visto transformarse en avellanas, de mirada intensa y vivaz, una nariz pequeña respingada, labios apenas con brillo labial que esa noche misma estuvo por un momento tentado a…por Dios! Qué le estaba pasando? Laura no era de esa clase de mujeres…olía muy rico, a gardenias y rosas, eso es lo primero que pudo notar en ella, un perfume fresco y esa mata de cabello brillante…sus escasas joyas…sus uñas cortas…de mecanógrafa…Cuando se bajó de la limusina esa noche él sintió que no sería la última vez que estaría en ese auto. Fue una sensación extraña pero de pronto le pareció así: él y Laura volverían a compartir algunos otros momentos en ese asiento elegante del vehículo con chofer. Pronto quiso sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza porque ni bien cumpliera su misión se iría.**

**Hubo un gran ajetreo y la suplantación se puso en marcha de manera exitosa al menos para Laura y el prestigio de la agencia. Ella volvió a la oficina casi suspirando por el arrollados ladrón que se había puesto gustoso en la piel de su Mr. Steele. Otra vez a mentir que estaba de viaje. Tenía la secreta ilusión de que el pícaro llamara. Berenice se la tiró abajo diciendo "El no llamará! Llegó un cliente y le dijo que el jefe estaba en San Francisco, para descubrir que el impostor no solo estaba en la oficina sino que se ofrecía amablemente a ver en qué podía ayudar al Sr. Lester Giddons. **

**En cuanto el cliente se convenció por la verborragia de este hombre (que se volvió por segunda vez a convertir en Remington Steele), dejándolo fascinado por su poder de convicción, Laura y el extraño personaje que se había pasado de la raya con su rol de investigador privado, llegando a la oficina incluso antes que ella misma o que su secretaria, se miraron profundamente. **

**Hablar en la oficina a solas sin la presencia de propios o extraños, discutir, sacarse chispas mutuamente, elevar los ojos al cielo ella, hasta ponerlos en blanco, cuando sobre todo él decía cosas pomposamente, iba a convertirse con el tiempo en una costumbre. Pero, esa primera ocasión fue, además, la oportunidad de poner algunas cosas muy en claro.**

**-No me pases llamadas, Berenice, tengo algo entre manos en este momento.- dijo ella por el intercomunicador, lo cual fue contestado con una ironía por Berenice diciéndole que tuviese cuidado con lo que tenía entre manos.**

**-Oh, por supuesto, Berenice, ni lo dudes, trataré el asunto con sumo cuidado...**

**Ella colgó, se cruzó de brazos, denotando molestia, lo miró fijo y dijo:**

**-¿Qué significa todo esto?**

**-Creo que el papel de Steele lo hago bien.- dijo él y agregó: "Te viene bien a ti, viene bien a la agencia, hay un hombre al frente..."**

**-Un momento... aguarda, aguarda... no hace falta un hombre al frente, yo estoy al frente...**

**-Lo sé, pero ya ves como tu clientela se inclina a verme a mí ...**

**-A Remington Steele, no a ti.- aclaró ella a punto de estallar de tan molesta como estaba**

**-Bueno, la prensa hizo algo para posicionarme al frente de esta agencia, están viniendo a buscar a TU Remington Steele. ¿Viste los periódicos de esta mañana? La agencia Remington Steele Investigaciones está en la primera plana, con mi rostro. El señor Giddons no dudó en decirme "Señor Steele" en cuanto me vio… Si llegamos a un acuerdo, probablemente esto sí lo sea y no nos falten las primeras planas de aquí en adelante.-**

**-Se trató de un timo, eras un ladrón que no pudo haber tenido las gemas, hay personas eficientes trabajando en esta agencia y este es un trabajo serio…**

**-Ajá! Y para ti ¿es serio timarlos desde el cartel mismo de ingreso que dice Remington Steele Investigations?**

**Laura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Steele la miró tan inquisitivo... reía con sus ojos ... ella podía perderse en ese azul que ahora lucía tormentoso. Cargado de ... ¿deseo?**

**-MIENTRAS NO LO SEPAN... arguyó casi gritando pero fue más un siseo fastidioso**

**-Claro y ahora tú me dirás que siempre que tú lo digas es lícito y yo mar de timador soy... y que es peligroso pero que sea lo que haces y porque lo haces tú, y por el bien y las ganancias de tu agencia...¡ está bien hecho! ¿Verdad?**

**-Bueno... si lo pones de esa manera... es solo semántica...**

**-Semántica... lo cierto Laura es que desde el momento en que mi cara salió en los periódicos, me convirtí en Remington Steele... Soy tu creación. Ahora tendrás que pulirme. ¿Verdad? Si este timo tuyo tiene que ser completo, la farsa del investigador es un cargo... tu jefe, voy a ser tu jefe.- La mirada que ella le dio lo mandó callar y dudar enredado con las palabras:... supongo que… que...habrá ciertas…**

**-Reglas -cortó ella con firmeza.- que necesitamos y que tú cumplirás. Abrimos al público a las nueve, nos vamos a las cinco. Todos los días de Lunes a Viernes y excepcionalmente los sábados. Puedes llegar algo más tarde, los jefes siempre lo hacen. Pero no más tarde de las diez de la mañana y no te irás hasta ver al último cliente. No abrirás la boca para sugerir nada. Yo acepto o rechazo los casos. No te confundas: El jefe soy yo. Tú eres un asesor y no opinas nada si no te lo indico.**

**¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?**

**-Cuando el cliente pregunte algo "peligroso", como qué tenga él que hacer, qué haremos nosotros, o cualquier duda, vendremos a otra oficina y lo "discutiremos" – aclaró Laura haciendo señal de comillas con sus dedos. Yo te diré allí qué decir y tú lo repites. Cuando yo no esté, deja los clientes en manos de Berenice para reprogramar las citas. Obviamente ante la clientela dirás que dejas en mis manos con plena confianza la tarea de investigar, lo mismo que a tu colega Murphy.**

**-Qué hay de mi apariencia...? este Steele tuyo, ya lo noté que es impecable. Es un tipo elegante…**

**-Todos los trajes y zapatos que viste y las camisas que llegaron a la suite del hotel están en mi casa, las llevarán a un departamento que vamos a alquilar para ti, ya que resultaron ser tu talla. Discutiremos tu porcentaje, creo que un 20% para empezar está bien.**

**-Treinta.- dijo él con una sonrisa bailando entretenida en sus ojos**

**-Veinticinco.- Negoció ella**

**Él vendió el trato dándole la mano lo que aprovechó para besar por sus nudillos con demasiada dulzura, tanta, que Laura tuvo que apelar a toda su cordura para no suspirar. Sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban pero luego lo ocultó con una compostura que en esos momentos no sentía pero con alguien tan seductor y tan hermoso ejemplar de varón se explicaba por sí sola. En general, podía poner a raya a cualquier hombre, pero no creía que ninguno antes hubiera sin dudas logrado ese efecto en ella. Tendría que trabajar en ello.**

**"Tenemos que conseguir una licencia de conducir para cuando vayamos al Conejo, pero juntos nos moveremos mientras podamos en la limusina. La de la derecha es tu oficina".- Laura ni siquiera reparó en lo rápido que había tomado la idea del timador consumado que tenía enfrente pero ese diario y el titular habían proyectado exponencialmente a la agencia, algo que notó enseguida porque el teléfono no había parado de sonar. Berenice estaba atendiendo a cada requerimiento.**

**-Me agrada.- dijo él también algo perplejo por la facilidad de esa suerte de conquista. Llevarla más allá no sería inconveniente, pensó repasando la figura notablemente hermosa de su desafiante "asociada".**

**Le sonrió descaradamente mientras ella seguía con su perorata:**

**-Te llamaré Señor Steele, me llamarás Laura o Señorita Holt pero te aclararé algo... cuando estemos con clientes no te excedas en cuanto a la "jefatura" que ejerces sobre mí porque no te lo permitiré. Soy tu socia comercial. Me presentarás como tu asociada.- El ahora Remington Steele sintió que Laura había podido leer su mente.**

**-Tú mandas.- Él se apoderó de la mano de ella.**

**-¿Qué haremos cuando haya que enfrentarnos al peligro?**

**-Verás, trataremos de no involucrarnos en casos peligrosos- le dijo soltándose inmediatamente para no volver a permitirse caer en el hechizo que un solo relampagueo de los ojos azules ofrecía.- La policía es nuestra aliada... algo que no sé hasta dónde tu compartes que sea así ... – él la soltó con reticencia, lo que no hizo con sus ojos café, ya que la miró hacia ellos directamente de manera sostenida. Esperaba ansioso que ella sonriera, no solo con los labios sino con sus mejillas para que se dibujaran los hoyuelos que Steele juzgó encantadores. Si pudiera los habría besado...**

**Esta era la razón por la que Steele estaba más que atraído con la idea de estar en una misma habitación con Laura.**

**-Hay ... un punto más que deseo tratar ...- Ni bien dijo esa frase supo que no era "deseo"lo que tenía que expresar y se pateó mentalmente la espinilla por la consecuencia**

**-Sí, dime.- Aceptó él con esa risa bailarina en los ojos pero tal vez con algo de genuino interés por hacer las cosas bien**

**-¿Tienes pareja, novia... familia?**

**-No, no en estos momentos... estoy solo en Los Angeles ... es eso ... ¿relevante?.- la sonrisa seguía bailando en los ojos**

**-Bueno... es por si tuvieras que dar una imagen de familia, necesitaba saber si ... tú sabes ...**

**-Qué, Laura?**

**Él sonó tan anhelante que ella sintió que debía aclarar inmediatamente que su interés no era personal.**

**-Ejemm ...! - aclaró su garganta.- Mi pregunta va dirigida a que dentro de esta sociedad, el señor Steele tiene prestigio ...tienes que ser ... consecuente con eso ... es decir nada de escándalos, no frecuentar lugares ... donde se puede malinterpretar tu presencia ... no conozco lo que tú ...**

**-Si te refieres Laura… a mis... amigas, mis posibles relaciones amorosas o mis salidas ... creo que estás invadiendo un terreno delicado ...**

**-Bueno no es que me afecte en particular.- dijo ella poniéndose en posición firme ante él pero evitando temblar como una hoja porque este hombre le provocaba eso…un temblor llamativo y en cierto modo…excitante…**

**Ella sintió que se había metido en aguas muy profundas ...**

**-Mira Laura, somos adultos, entiendo que tendré que cuidar la imagen de la agencia, para mí estará bien ser moderado en mi líbido... no voy a hacer desfilar a mujeres por aquí si es que eso es a lo que te refieres...**

**Ella cobró coraje para decir en tono de orden:**

**-No darás estos teléfonos a tus próximas citas, y no llevarás a todas a tu departamento a menos que sea un asunto serio y tú ... es decir ... deberás mantener ...**

**-Bueno, tú no conoces el tipo de mujer que frecuento pero te diré que no tengo mal gusto para elegirlas...**

**-Serás moderado, supongo.- casi estableció, medio sugirió y hasta puede decirse que moderadamente preguntó con voz de niña prácticamente esta Laura que tenía temor por la respuesta**

**-Un monje.**

**-No necesariamente un monje, pero trata de no llevar al departamento una clase de señoritas...**

**-Perdón ... ¿qué imagen te has hecho de mí? ¿Qué clase de señoritas crees que frecuento?**

**-OLVÍDALO.- replicó tajante - Siempre piensa quécosas sea mejor no hacer por las circunstancias…tendrás vecinos seguramente y si tu imagen sigue apareciendo en los diarios…van a reconocerte y nadie está lejano de las habladurías. Digo que mantengas solo ese cuidado.**

**-¿Tú ... tienes amigos ... que ... te visiten o que ...tengan estos teléfonos ...?**

**-Hummm ... no ...**

**-Vida monacal.**

**-Mira si vas a ...**

**-Qué, qué ... puedo invitar a una chica a cenar y luego invitarla a tomar una copa a mi futura casa o departamento ... no voy a pedirte un permiso para hacerlo, Laura, soy joven, sano ... tengo una necesidad normal de ...**

**-¡No necesito saberlo! ¿Cuándo llegamos a este punto?**

**-Bueno, creo que comenzó con "necesito saber si tú ...".- ella puso sus ojos en blanco y él aprovechó para tomarla de nuevo de la mano y decir: Laura, tengo las necesidades normales de un hombre normal de mi edad. Si lo que te preocupa es que sea la mar de promiscuo... no habrá lugar a que haya reproches por eso.-cerró enigmáticamente besándo sus nudillos suavemente.**

**Ella bajó los ojos. Inmediatamente los elevó y se encontró con esos cristales brillantes y tan azules como la lavulita real y tuvo que pestañear para no caer en el hechizo que ofreció.**

**Alzó su cuello con altivez. Nuevamente su porte exquisito lo cautivó. Laura no era una belleza despampanante. Es más, las pelirrojas con pecas no eran su tipo. Sabía la fama de mal carácter de esa clase de mujeres pero Laura en cierto sentido era un enigma aún indescifrable. Pequeña y fuerte. Decidida, firme. Era una mujer espléndida, un metro y cincuenta y seis centímetros de decisión y suficiente coraje e inteligencia. Eso era notable. Su piel al descubierto en aquel traje rojo de fiesta que se puso la noche de la gala de Hunter lo dejó pasmado ardiendo en deseos de besar esos hombros suaves y ese cuello en apariencia altivo. Ahora que podía detenerse a obsevarla supo que era capaz de canalizar los deseos sexuales de un hombre que la hiciera vibrar en sus brazos ... apenas si pudo controlarse cuando la tomó entre los suyos para fingir que bailaban cuando ella lo que más quería era golpearlo. La dominó con firmeza, como la fierecilla que era. ¿Qué había en ella, detrás de la coraza de corrección y de su sentido absoluto del deber? Sería hermoso si le permitiera que...**

**Él avanzó con andar felino hasta ella, que no bajó los ojos esta vez y que lo desafiaba. La primera tentación fueron sus labios. Si la besaba él... respiró con dificultad. No se atrevió a tocarla ... solo se pudo escuchar que ella le dijo en ese tono que ya le estaba resultando familiar y encantador... **

**-Y dime... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**¿Cuánto podría durar esto? ¿En cuánto tiempo podría seducir a Laura Holt? ¿Sería tan inalcanzable y difícil? ¿Era posible sentir tan fuertemente que era una mujer graciosa pero aún indescifrable? **

**-Remington Steele.-dijo él también con firmeza**

**-El tuyo, no el que has robado!-sentenció frunciendo el ceño donde se formó una línea encantadora que implicaba enojo.**

**-Mi nombre es aquel por el cual desde este momento debo ser reconocido.**

**-No bromees...**

**-No estoy bromeando. El principio para hacer que esto funcione es hacer que el actor sepa su papel y mi nombre ... es Remington ... pudiste ponerle a Parker, o Scotch ...-Con toda la confianza que pudo conseguir que sonriera solo para él fue nombrando otros artículos de escritorio ... pero si has elegido Remington Steele, para mí es mi nombre y es todo cuanto quiero ser.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque según tú, soy un timador consumado y ese nombre es tu timo, déjame al menos que me sostenga en ello ... no te haré quedar mal, Laura... – De pronto él convirtió su voz en un susurro encantador- Ya lo verás, esta sociedad dará sus frutos…-dijo con un tono aterciopelado modulando cada palabra y desde luego implicando mucho más que una simple cuestión comercial.**

**-Eso espero ... Señor Steele ... eso espero ...- suspiró ella eludiendo el ulterior significado de las palabras aterciopeladas.**

**Él la contempló apreciativamente y al ver que su cabello caía naturalmente sobre los hombros dijo con esa maldita sonrisa hermosa que bailaba en sus ojos:**

**-Me gusta...- Ella lo miró inquisitiva**

**-Me gusta como cae tu cabello sobre tus hombros...**

**Berenice, extrañada porque no salían ni se oían los gritos que esperaba oír, dio unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta. Ya eran las cinco y cuarto y generalmente antes de las seis ella ya tenía todo listo para irse.**

**-Adelante.- dijo Laura cortando el hechizo de los ojos azules pretendiendo que no sonara como el hilo del voz que fue.**

**-Habrá mucho trabajo mañana, Murphy ya salió, va a verificar algunos datos del personal del señor Giddons, Laura, tal como le pediste. Y a las tres te verá Friedman, aunque antes de eso, Leonard Bupzman quiere verlos a ambos para almorzar.- informó Berenice de un solo tirón**

**-A…AMBOS? Dijo Laura exasperada No pudiste decir que el señor Steele tenía otro compromiso?**

**-De hecho teníamos un señor Steele disponible y…tú estarás ahí…Habrá trabajo Laura…**

**-Quédese tranquila, Señorita Wolfe…no me mata el trabajo y creo que podremos cubrir todo eso.- dijo Steele ya en su nuevo papel como pez en el agua.**

**-Foxe. Es Foxe no Wolfe! **

**Berenice sintió animosidad enseguida por el sujeto que –evidentemente- había encantado a Laura, como si fuera un encantador de serpientes…solo que Laura no era una serpiente, sino una corderita preocupada aunque se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario, pensó Berenice.**

**Esa noche Laura llegó a su casa extenuada. Se quitó zapatos y ropa como si se despojara de un peso enorme. Realmente condujo a casa como una exhalación en su Volkswagen Rabbit el bendito Conejo que tanto amaba comprado en 1979 con sus últimos sueldos de Havenhurst. No había querido reflexionar mientras manejaba después de haber dejado a Steeele en su hotel donde decidió quedarse por su cuenta hasta que encontraran un departamento.**

**Ella no quería pensar hasta llegar a su casa. Se desvistió y fue a darse una ducha. Mientras el agua caía sobre su piel con tibieza, los ojos azules acerados volvieron a su mente. Se preguntaba cómo este fraude suyo se había plasmado en un hombre ciertamente hermoso, enigmático…tan alto y con tanta elegancia. ¿Cuánto mediría? Uno ochenta y siete? Uno ochenta y ocho? ¿Cuándo habría nacido? ¿Cuál sería su signo astral? De pronto recordó que su Steele inventado tenía una declaración jurada falsa donde decía que vivía en Rossomore 5994 y era nacido el 6 de septiembre de 1952. Cuando eligió esa fecha lo hizo al azar, cerró los ojos, hizo circular las hojas de su calendario de escritorio y al abrirlos estaba posando el dedo en el seis de septiembre. El año no fue difícil ya que siempre lo había imaginado solo unos tres o cuatro años mayor que ella, nacida el 28 de enero de 1956. Suspiró mientras masajeaba sus hombros tensos con el agua a todo dar, era la forma de intentar quitarlo de su mente pero él volvía de manera recurrente con esa sonrisa compradora…volvió a suspirar…seguro el muy pillo tenía mil mujeres a su alrededor como abejas en torno a la miel…a SU miel…**

**Laura! Se reprendió al instante! ¿Qué clase de loco pensamiento es este? Él no era su invento. Bueno, en realidad sí lo era, PERO DE MANERA FICTICIA, ALGUIEN IRREAL que ella no sabía que como invento tomaría una forma real, un cuerpo verdadero, un carácter real… tendría mucho trabajo por delante si quería pulir la farsa que acababa de hacerse realidad. ¿Quién era? Menos mal que había mandado a Murphy a enfrascarse en el caso tal cual "asignó" ante Giddons "el señor Steele" asumiendo que debía exactamente hacer eso ni bien cruzaron un par de miradas. Él pudo leer en ella la súplica de que no se inmiscuyera y "enviara" al mejor de sus hombres supuestamente entrenado por él, a realizar el trabajo de campo preliminar. No era que Murphy pudiera influir en su decisión de dejar que la farsa siguiera en pie pero siendo como era un detective valiosamente entrenado, seguramente protestaría y viviría en constante temor de que él la hiciera quedar mal o la hundiera. **

**Murphy nunca pudo ser Remington Steele porque ya tenía prestigio propio como investigador y lo conocían en numerosos lugares: Desde el Departamento de Medicina Forense del condado de Los Ángeles a los juzgados, pasando por el departamento de Policía de quienes conseguía todo lo que se proponía y donde tenía grandes amigos. Su presencia era muy valorada en relación a su paso por Havenhurts y soñaba con tener algún día su propia agencia. Laura quería no pensar en ello pero…el hecho de que él se quedara era porque tenía algunas ilusiones respecto de ella, lo cual ella jamás había alentado porque lo apreciaba como a un amigo, como a un hermano en realidad. Nunca podría verlo como a un hombre. Mientras se colocaba una sedosa crema de enguaje para acondicionar su cabello y esperaba los minutos adecuados, masajeando su cuero cabelludo volvió a pensar en Remington…es decir en el intruso que había logrado darle vida a su invención. Cinco pasaportes con nombres de personajes de Humphrey Bogart…cierta reticencia a dar a conocer su verdadero nombre…modales refinados, que denotaban una cuidada enseñanza. ¿Inglés? Humm…podría ser… pero su tonada no era estrictamente un inglés-inglés…más sonaba como irlandés ahora que estaba más distendido y había hablado con menos afectación que cuando era Ben Pearson para parecer un inglés de Sudáfrica. Especialmente cuando fascinó a Lester Giddons a primera hora de la mañana. Y luego a la señora Martins…cómo la envolvió con su voz engolada y sus modales de dandy…y a Francis Weinrard...asegurándole de manera tan convincente que a partir de ese momento se ocuparía personalmente de su asunto...**

**El agua escurrió por el cuerpo de Laura evitando un estremecimiento cuando recordó el beso en los nudillos de sus dedos y la suave recorrida de la mano de él por su palma…**

**En tanto, el personaje en cuestión estaba a punto de tomar un baño en la habitación del hotel. ¡Vaya facilidad con que se le habían dado las cosas ese día...! Esperó gritos, esperó una gran reacción de Miss Holt y en su lugar, acabaron cerrando un trato. Sin dudas era muy inteligente y consciente de que a raíz de las fotografías en la primera plana de Los Angeles Tribune, no podría dejar de valorar la utilidad que eso significaba para esa agencia que ella había montado con excelente buen gusto y con un mobiliario caro que seguramente aún estaba pagando. **

**El teléfono estaba sonando a cada instante cuando corrió el día de su nueva identidad obtenida con tanta facilidad y en medio de un caso resonante como el que acababa de protagonizar, eso era un gran negocio. Mientras alzaba los brazos y se llenaba de jabón pensó en los gestos de Laura, tan segura de sí misma y tan vulnerable a la vez…había algo maravilloso en ella, en su audacia casi…inclinada a la criminalidad…o al menos a la aventura…¿qué la llevó a crear ese jefe ficticio? ¿la mera desesperación por sus números en rojo? No se le ocurrió ir a una biblioteca a investigar en los rollos digitales de microfilm qué había hecho antes él, porque aún no había tenido demasiado tiempo, pero sabía que esa señorita Holt sin dudas era ingeniosa, creativa… y que era capaz de excavar como sabueso hasta encontrar respuestas. **

**Ese superior inventado le dio algunos dividendos y seguramente lo aceptó inmiscuyéndose, porque sabía que a esa mentira no podría haberla sostenido mucho tiempo…él no tenía idea de cuánto…algún día cuando tuviera ganas se introduciría de lleno en el papeleo para ver cuán creativa había sido Miss Holt cuando fabulaba sobre la existencia de ese jefe. La verdad era que no sabía muy bien en lo que estaba metiéndose cuando se coló en la oficina de la suite 1157 y ocupó la silla giratoria de Mr. Steele más con su cierta compulsión a no estar demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, lo cual era su estilo de vida. Un nómade. Jamás un chico de oficina y menos de 9 a 5...! **

**Ahora solo podía pensar en Laura. En ella en términos de conquista. Lo abrumaba lo bella que era…¿estaría duchándose a esta hora? Hum…tenía un cuerpo muy sensual…un cuello fino y sedoso…que deseaba explorar con sus labios en algún momento…En sus ojos había cierto brillo de picardía…pero un trasfondo de tristeza…¿era ella tan misteriosa como él? **

**¿Había algo entre ella y ese Murphy? Humm…sería un hueso duro de roer ese tío, pero no parecía rival…no al menos para él…ella era…algo especial…sintió que las joyas y la recompensa habían perdido valor cuando entró a la oficina haciéndose pasar por Pearson…ella era…hermosa…suave…dulce…con una piel fresca y juvenil y sin demasiado maquillaje…No tenía un solo punto de comparación con otras mujeres que conoció antes de esa intempestiva entrada suya en la piel de otro. Odió mentirle pero aún no sabía que ella lo encantaría aún más con sus modales, con su inquietante decisión y su prolijidad…y con ese "señor Steele" que no paraba de mencionar llena de orgullo. De repente enjabonándose por demás, sintió la reacción de su cuerpo al recuerdo de Laura mientras bebía el champagne por cuyo corcho había dado un respingo. "No haga caso a su negativa, descórchelo y sírvale" había ordenado al mozo que cumplió perfectamente, recibiendo jugosa propina. El había adivinado el rechazo certero de la chica. No era mujer de recibir esa clase de halagos sin averiguarlo todo primero. Luego de esa charla él la juzgó más hermosa aún. Y de esa imagen pasó a la otra: Laura empequeñecida en el coche cuando tendieron la trampa a los gorilas que iban en el Mercedes…clara señal de que ella había evitado o realmente no se le habían presentado grandes peligros. De ahí pasó al vestido rojo, bello e impresionante…su sexo respondió exaltado. Tal excitación en vano, fue aplacada de inmediato por una buena cantidad de agua fría. Laura…¿logrando un efecto en él así… tan pronto? Laura Holt, esa colegiala remilgada que no podría seducir a nadie…**

**¡Dios querido! ¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¡Claro que esa mujer era capaz de seducirlo arrolladoramente…había fuego en ella! Todavía podían notarse alrededor de su cuello unos leves cardenales cuando lo agarró aprentándolo con firmeza en el carrito de golf…en ese momento la vorágine de la persecución a Hunter había desplazado esas sensaciones pero le encantó lo que Laura intentó lograr y finalmente no alcanzó más que para dar con justicia con la osamenta de Hunter en la basura de un contenedor…TRANQUILO MUCHACHO, le habló mentalmente a cierto sector de su humanidad…la señorita Holt aún no será presa fácil de tu placer…lo ha dejado claro… **


End file.
